Living the Life
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: SEQUAL TO HATEFUL LIFE 8yrs later grimmjow and Ulqiorrra are livin togethr, but wht happens when ulqu starts gettin tht feeling again
1. Work Work Work

Work, work, work

It's been 8yrs now, living with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra loved it. They were out of school now, and Ulquiorra was now looking for a job. Grimmjow was a top manager of rock band and made a lot of money; but Ulquiorra couldn't stand around and do nothing all day.

"Oi, Ulqi your burning the pancakes", Grimmjow said He walked in the kitchen looking at Ulquiorra concerned. Ulquiorra on the other hand was cursing himself for not paying attention to what he was doing. Ulquiorra just moved the pan to the side, and walked towards the table to sit down. He rested his head against the cool surface of the table. "Hey you okay", Grimmjow asked sitting next Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked up with a half-smile on his face and said he was fine, but Grimmjow new better than that; he was probably thinking about getting a job. "Ulquiorra you don't need to get a job, okay I make enough money for the both of us", Grimmjow said, he had this conversation with Ulquiorra so many times the past few years. "I know you do Grimmjow but I just feel like I need to do something with myself", Ulquiorra stated looking kind of sad. Grimmjow just sighed he really didn't feel like talking right now, he had to go to work in a couple of minutes.

"Look Ulquiorra im tired of telling you this you don't need a job okay" Grimmjow said getting up and grabbing his keys off the counter. Ulquiorra just got from his chair to wash the dishes, completely ignoring Grimmjow. He stared at his lover in defeat; he walked over to Ulquiorra and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's small waist, "You need to rest or chill for a while okay, your kind of flushed and you look sick okay, promise you won't go looking for any jobs today", Grimmjow said into Ulquiorra's neck.

Ulquiorra sighed before turning around fully to kiss Grimmjow on the lips "I promise", he said. And with that Grimmjow walked out and off to work, leaving Ulquiorra in a big house alone. He didn't want to admit it, but Ulquiorra was getting that feeling again….


	2. You Promised!

You Promised!

Grimmjow was very worried about Ulquiorra; he needed to do something before his lover does something real stupid. He was pulling up to the building he works at when he saw a pale body and emerald eyes walk into a music store. The hell Grimmjow thought why was Ulquiorra going into a music store. He promised that he will stay in the house and relax today, just leave it to Ulquiorra to do the complete opposite of what Grimmjow told him to do.

Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow told him to stay home but he wanted to get away from that feeling he hated so much, so he went to the music store. There was a person he knew there that sold Violin's, and decided to go buy one so he wouldn't be bored. "Oh hey Ulquiorra long time no see", said the pink haired man. Ulquiorra looked up to see Szayel his childhood friend, "Hey Szayel, you still got that Black Violin with the dark green lining", Ulquiorra asked looking at his friend. "Of course my dear friend, so many people wanted that violin but I held it just for you', Szayel said going into the back to get the violin.

Szayel came back with a green and black case and opened it then handed the violin to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked up confused; Szayel saw this and said…"I got to make sure you can still play no use in selling this to the untalented". Ulquiorra knew good and well Szayel knew that he could play very well; he just wanted to hear him. So he picked it up and started to play Fur Elise by Beethoven; Szayel just closed his eyes and listened, he always like the way Ulquiorra played. They were interrupted with a clap of thunder, making Ulquiorra nearly jump out of his own skin. "Guess you better hurry before its start to rain, the last thing you want to do is get your violin wet". "Yah your right", Ulquiorra said reaching into his pocket to get some money to pay for the violin.

Szayel just put a hand on Ulquiorra arm and said he didn't have to pay, Ulquiorra began to protest but Szayel stopped him. "Do you know how long we been friends, you've earned this okay just take it". Ulquiorra knew better than to argue with him so he said thank you and walked out the store with the case in his hand. As soon as he reached the house it started to poor down raining, he made it just in time he thought.

Grimmjow cursed himself for forgetting his umbrella as he walked out the building to his car. He saw Ulquiorra walk out the music store with a case a piece of paper in hand, must be an application to the store. Danmit Ulquiorra, he was going to go over there and give him a ride home but he was going the opposite direction, because he had another meeting. I'll deal with it when I get home, Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra was drinking some hot chocolate and staring at the music concert sheet that was being held at Szayel's music store; his father is a big time composure and Szayel must have told him about Ulquiorra and his talent. But Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he wanted to do it though, he'll ask Grimmjow what he thinks when he gets back. As if on cue Grimmjow walked through the door soaking wet…"Why are you all wet, Ulquiorra ask helping Grimmjow take off his wet clothes, "Forgot my umbrella", was al he said before he went upstairs to put some dry clothes on. Something was off and Ulquiorra could tell, Grimmjow came back down and went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow asked what was wrong with him, but Grimmjow just completely ignored him. Well so much for asking his opinion on the music concert, Ulquiorra just sighed and went to the living room to go watch TV. If Grimmjow didn't feel like talking then he wasn't going to force him. Ulquiorra started to flip the channels when a commercial came on about the music concert, this got Ulquiorra's full attention. It was showing Szayel's father talking about where it's being held and what instruments that you could play. That's when Grimmjow came over and sat next to him, and asked Ulquiorra if that was the store he went to today.

Ulquiorra not paying attention just said yes without looking at Grimmjow. Grimmjow on the other hand was kind of surprised that Ulquiorra didn't try to lie; he was very straightforward so he thought. Ulquiorra turning to face Grimmjow and realizing what he just said…."Grimmjow I can expl-Ulquiorra was interrupted Grimmjow ranting. "Ulquiorra I told you to stay here and relax, and where do you go, to find a job the exact opposite of relaxing"…"Grimmjow just li", Ulquiorra tried to explain, if he was just listen to him. "You promised you would stay home, Ulquiorra, I mean what happen to trusting each other and honesty", Grimmjow yelled getting up from the couch and turning the TV off.

"Why can't you just sit down and relax for a while, I mean there is plenty to do around here, there's the pool, tennis court, I even a got a freakin arcade in here, and don't sit here and tell me you have nothing to do", Grimmjow said pacing back and forth.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra yelled standing up from the couch…."First off all don't preach to me about honesty and trust and the rest of that crap, because I have forgave you on a lot stuff that had to do with trust". "You told me to sit down and relax well all the stuff here is not relaxing so I went to the music shop to go get something that will help me relax, is that so damn bad", Ulquiorra said; "So your telling me that nothing here is relaxing, then maybe you should just go" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra was getting angry now, Grimmjow has been judging him a lot lately and he was getting tired of it. "Ulquiorra getting an application to WORK at a store is not relaxing', Grimmjow shrieked staring at Ulquiorra in disbelief.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe the word's coming out of his lover's mouth; he was fed up with him and all this damn yelling. So Ulquiorra went over to his Violin case and took the paper out and handed it to Grimmjow and said he wanted to be in the music concert playing his violin; Grimmjow just stared at the paper feeling like a top class ass-hole. "Ulquiorra im so- He didn't get to finish because Ulquiorra simply left; he walked right out the door into the freezing rain not saying another word to Grimmjow.


	3. Playing in the Rain

Playing in the Rain

Ulquiorra didn't know where he was going, all he knew that he was not going back to that house right now. Grimmjow just totally pissed him off; he didn't need to take shit from him like that. His life was full crap as it is, he doesn't need anymore. Ulquiorra was aimlessly walking around, not really going in specific direction. Good thing his violin was in a case or it would get all wet because of the rain; Ulquiorra forgetting his umbrella and jacket was cold and wet…..perfect.

He ended up in the park somehow, a lot of memories were held here when he was kid. He and Szayel would come here to come play all the time; thinking about the old time made him smile. Ulquiorra looked over the park and saw a patio with a roof; he walked over to it to take a break from all the walking. It was storming outside but it was so weird, there was no lighting or thunder, just the rain and the moon. It reminded him of his favorite song he liked to play on the violin; The Moonlight Sonata he whispered.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Grimmjow thought to himself, he was such an idiot. He should have just listened to Ulquiorra before snapping at him like that. He'd never heard Ulquiorra raise his voice like that let alone curse. He was outside in the rain again but with an umbrella this time, he had to find Ulquiorra and apologize for what he said. Where would Ulquiorra go if he was mad as hell, Grimmjow stopped to think about for a couple of minutes. The park, Grimmjow said aloud; he took off running to the park hoping Ulquiorra would be there.

Ulquiorra took his black and green violin out the case and placed it on his neck and started to play Moonlight Sonata. He really enjoyed playing this song, it was sad song but he liked it. It suited the scenery around him the rain, the moon everything; it felt as though the sky was crying for him and the sad lonely moon in the sky calm as ever. Ulquiorra felt so much at peace right now….relaxed even.

Grimmjow was running toward the park when he heard a violin, it was a beautiful song he heard it before. He followed the sound of it and it lead him to a patio with a roof, someone was inside playing a black and green violin. Then he looked up at the person playing it….it was Ulquiorra. He looked beautiful his hand gracefully going over the strings, and the way he moved his arm; it was truly an elegant sight. Then he noticed that Ulquiorra was crying but silently, making his face glisten in the moonlight (ironic isn't it).

Ulquiorra was crying and he honestly didn't know why, he didn't know if it was the song or if the emotions he felt was overwhelming him. He was kind of getting dizzy but he didn't care, he was too caught up in the moment of playing this beautiful song. He kept on playing until he got a feeling that someone was watching (but who would be out here in the middle of the night in the rain). So he stopped playing and turned around to see Grimmjow watching him, what Ulquiorra thought was most surprising is that Grimmjow had tear falling down his face.

Grimmjow was mad at himself for letting him cry over some dumb song, but something about the way Ulquiorra played it touched his heart dearly. He walked up to Ulquiorra who still holding his violin in his hand, pulled him into a tight hug, "Im sorry Ulqi I should have listened to you", Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. His body was surprisingly hot, hope he wasn't catching a fever. "Didn't know you could play the violin like that", He said. "You actually made me cry".

Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was being serious that he was sorry, and he was kind of surprised that he did make this man cry of all people Grimmjow the rebel, the toughie, a person that couldn't give rats-ass about anything; and this little song made him cry. "I told you that I used to play when I was little", Ulquiorra said looking up Grimmjow. Grimmjow stood back in surprise he didn't remember but he just shrugged it off. "So are you going to sign up or what", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra forgot about the concert he wasn't sure if should or not. "I don't know if I should, im not that good anyway", Ulquiorra said backing away to put his violin back into the case. Grimmjow just stared at his lover like he just lost his mind. Ulquiorra just stared back at him with a blank expression on his face and asked what. "Are you out of your damn mind Ulquiorra, that song you just played was beautiful you know", Grimmjow said sitting on the little bench. Ulquiorra just sat next to him and sighed heavily, he was breathing kind of hard, and Grimmjow was getting a little worried. "Ulqi they give out a contract to the person who wins at that concert. "Yah I know", Ulquiorra said coughing a little bit.

"Ulqi you okay, you look sick we sh- Ulquiorra's head hurt really bad, and his eyes couldn't focus on anything, his whole body felt heavy and he couldn't breathe right, that's when he just fell into Grimmjow's lap. "Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said shaking his shoulder's a little. Danmit he though, this was bad; he remembered the last time Ulquiorra got sick and it's was terrible sight to see.

He picked him up and threw him over the shoulder's he walked over to grab Ulquiorra's violin case and started walking home. Once he got there the rain had stopped finally, he opened the door and immediately changed Ulqi's clothes. After he did that he made some hot chocolate for him, as soon as it was done Ulquiorra woke up confused and thirsty. Grimmjow came over and gave him the cup of hot chocolate. "Here babe drink this you will feel better okay". Ulquiorra was going to say something but Grimmjow hushed him and told him he didn't need to talk in his condition.

After Ulquiorra drank all the hot chocolate he felt even dizzier than before, Grimmjow saw this and carried him to the bed so he could sleep. Grimmjow covered Ulquiorra up with a blanket and kissed him on the lips before saying goodnight.

**Review**


	4. What Song?

**Okay before I write this I just want to shout out to all the people who reviewed my stories and if i accidently didn't put you in this it's probably because i didn't see or something.**

**Diamysue,****Maru de Kusanagi****, ****KAZ IZ AWEZOME****, ****aWeSoMeP****, ****Scarecrows foxx****, ****ilicsm****, and ****RukiaCHAN 1****. Thanks guys =]**

**Oh and the song that ulquiorra practiced is the song of a Bleach called "Never meant to Belong". You can listen to it on YouTube =]**

What Song?

Ulquiorra was sweating a cold one at that, Grimmjow tried everything to keep him from getting sweaty but nothing was working. They were laying down in the bed together with no blankets, the fan on high, and both of them were in there boxers. The only thing that changed about Ulquiorra was that his fever went down, now he just wouldn't wake up.

Grimmjow called a doctor and he said that Ulquiorra was much stressed: overly stressed and he being in the rain in the middle of winter was even worse. The doctor said to just let Ulquiorra sleep for a while and he would be fine. It's been 2 days now that Ulquiorra hasn't gotten up yet, it's like he's in a freakin coma. He turned head to look at his pale beauty; he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's small frame. "I love you Ulqi", Grimmjow whispered before he drifted off to sleep just like that.

It was as if that was the magic words, because Ulquiorra opened an eye to look around his eyes fell on Grimmjow's sleeping form. He was sleeping peacefully like a cat; Ulquiorra detached himself from Grimmjow's arms and walked over to the bathroom to go take a shower. It must have been 3:00 o'clock in the morning because it was still dark outside. Couple of minutes later he was out of the shower with a towel around his waist; he felt much better now after a nice hot shower. He walked over to his drawer to get a black tee-shirt and some green baggy pants when he saw the concert paper on top of the dresser. He totally forgot about the concert he had to pick a song and he had to practice annnnd he had to call Szayel and tell he was going to perform.

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow to make sure he was still sleeping, and he went downstairs. He made some coffee, while he opened his violin case to tune it correctly and made sure everything was right. He drank all of the coffee and put the cup in the sink, He grabbed his Violin case and walked back upstairs and opened the little door by their room that lead to the little patio on the roof. When he walked out it was cold but he liked it, the sun was just peaking over making the sky turn and orange color. Ulquiorra didn't know how long he stayed out there on the roof trying to figure out a song to play. He didn't notice that someone came and joined him up there.

"Ya know this reminds me of something my dad told me", Grimmjow said looking up at the sky with a sad look in his eyes. "He told me that the sun and the moon were never meant to belong, I didn't understand what he meant because I was so little, but now that I think about it I know what he meant. Ulquiorra thought about it for a while; Grimmjow was right the sun never belong in the same sky as the moon, it wasn't meant to be. Ulquiorra realized the words that Grimmjow just said Never meant to Belong, it was a song a very sad one at that, but Ulquiorra really didn't know it that well.

"Grimmjow you're a genius", Ulquiorra said looking back at him with a small smile on your face. "What did I do', Grimmjow ask confused a little. "Never meant to Belong is a song", Ulquiorra said getting up and reaching into his pocket to get his phone. "Really I didn't know that it was just something my dad told me about when I was little, didn't know it could help you", Grimmjow said sheepishly. "Who are you calling", Grimmjow asked. "My childhood friends that runs that music store", Ulquiorra said putting the phone to his ear. Grimmjow didn't even know Ulquiorra had any friends other than him.

When Ulquiorra was finished with his phone call he reached over to grab his case and walked toward the little door to go inside. "He's coming over so you should go wash off", Ulquiorra said looking back at Grimmjow. "Why"? Grimmjow asked following Ulquiorra back inside the house. "He had the sheet of music I need, so I can practice"…"Are you feeling better", Grimmjow asked. It was a random question since Ulquiorra already up walking around but he answered anyway. "Yah I fine Grimmjow so don't worry okay", Ulquiorra said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Well if he was so much better Grimmjow could now play with him, as soon as they walked back into the room Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra waist, licking and sucking his neck in the process; Making Ulquiorra drop his case on the floor, he hadn't had any contact with Grimmjow since he got sick. Ulquiorra turned around and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into Grimmjow's wet mouth. Grimmjow moved Ulquiorra to the bed; Ulquiorra's legs hitting the bed and making the 2 fall with Grimmjow on top never breaking there hot kiss.

Grimmjow started to grind against him, making their clothed erection's rub against each other. Ulquiorra moan in pleasure he loved this feeling inside him, the feeling of love and ecstasy all together. Grimmjow was going lower with his mouth sucking Ulquiorra's pink nipples; he went lower pulling my baggy green pants down with his teeth.

That's when the doorbell rang, and Grimmjow just growled in displeasure; So Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders bringing him down to Ulquiorra mouth. "We can finish later", Ulquiorra said seductively licking Grimmjow's ear. He got up to go answer the door, but before he left Ulquiorra told Grimmjow he should handle that when he goes to take a shower. Grimmjow looked down at his full erected member, blushing Grimmjow just got and walked to the bathroom.

Ulquiorra just chuckled on his way down the stairs.


	5. Blue meets Pink mixed with Orange?

Blue meets Pink mixed with Orange?

Ulquiorra went to go open the door, Szayel walked in and pulled him into a tight hug. ~Ulqi-chan I haven't seen in like ever~, Szayel whined. Ulquiorra detangling himself from his friends death hug "Szayel I just saw you yesterday", Ulquiorra said with a smile on his lips. ~Yah I know, but I missed you so much, I never got the chance to go school with you anymore since I moved~, Szayel said; walking over the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. "Yah I guess you're right, but here you are now so stop whining", Ulquiorra said. "Oh I brought the sheet of music for", Szayel said while he pulled out 3 sheets of music paper and handed them to Ulquiorra.

"Thank you Szayel, I don't what I would do without you", Ulquiorra said taking the music sheet and looking over the notes. It didn't look that difficult to play, but practice make perfect he thought. "Do ya think you can get it down, by this Saturday", Szayel asked a challenging ton in his voice. "What you don't think I can", Ulquiorra asked with a smirk on his face. They always do this since there were little, Szayel would challenge Ulquiorra to something; but Ulquiorra always ended up doing it and succeeding every time. They just stared at each other, and started to laugh; that's when Grimmjow came down stairs, in blue polo, and khaki pants.

He came over and looked the pink hair man sitting down at the table. "Who the fuck is that", Grimmjow asked, going over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Szayel…Grimmjow….Grimmjow….Szayel", Ulquiorra said staring intently at Grimmjow.

"He's my childhood friend so be nice", he said. Grimmjow stared at Szayel and he stared back, the tension in the room was getting out of hand, so Ulquiorra suggested he try out the song. They both just shook their heads in agreement. While Ulquiorra went upstairs to get his violin case, Szayel started asking questions. "So what your relationship with my Ulqi" Szayel asked smoothly. Grimmjow looked up from drinking his milk; something about this guy really pissed him off. "Im his boyfriend", Grimmjow said curtly. He saw Szayel's eye twitch the slightest. So straightforward the pink haired man thought. "Oh that's nice", he said; hope you don't turn out to be like that asshole ichigo, he said under his breath.

"The fuck you just say", Grimmjow said getting really irritated. Szayel just shrugged it off and said never mind. Grimmjow was going to say something else but Ulquiorra came back down with his violin in hand. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow then at Szayel "What wrong"? Ulquiorra asked, his cute face turned up in confusion. "Nothing", they both said at the same time. Not thinking twice about them, Ulquiorra swiftly look over the notes on the music; held is violin to his neck and started to play.

Grimmjow loved the way Ulquiorra played with his eyes closed and his body saying back and forth. He was so cute; adorable; He looked so much at peace when he played. Then he looked to Szayel who was fidgeting in his seat. Grimmjow noticed that he wasn't staring at his face but at his ass. He was going to say something but was interrupted by Ulquiorra saying shit and holding his finger to his mouth; blood flowing down his finger. Szayel was already by him the instant it happened asking if he was okay. "Yah I'm fine, my string just popped and the sharp part at the end must have gone over my finger", Ulquiorra said.

Szayel went into fit saying that it needs to be cleaned out and bandaged, this was normal to Ulquiorra; Szayel was always protective of him always. After he was done Ulquiorra said thank you. "No problem, he can I go use your bathroom really quick", Szayel asked. "Sure, upstairs the second door on your right", Ulquiorra directed. As Szayel went upstairs, Grimmjow walked over and sat down on the couch with Ulquiorra, taking his pale hand in his. "I could of done that", Grimmjow growled; looking up at Ulquiorra. "It's just a Band-Aid Grimmjow, and he always over protective like that because of my father", Ulquiorra said looking down.

Still holding Ulquiorra's hand he leaned in closer to his ear, "I can protect you to ya know', Grimmjow whispered. Grimmjow's warm breath on Ulquiorra skin made him shudder in delight; Grimmjow taking notice of this, used this to his advantage. He leaned in more making Ulquiorra fall on his back. "G…Grimmjow you can't seriously feel like doing this now", Ulquiorra said, his eyes starting to fill with lust. "Yah why, you don't wanna", Grimmjow purred. "N…..No just what about Sz-he was interrupted by Grimmjow's pressing his lips to his.

Ulquiorra was so surprised that he made a "ah" sound giving Grimmjow the perfect time to slip his tongue inside Ulquiorra's wet mouth. There tongue's collided battling each other just for fun, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both caught up in their little make out session, and they didn't here Szayel come down the steps. Szayel cleared his throat and they both snapped their heads up. "If you wanted to have a make out session, I could have stayed up there longer", he said trying to suppress a laugh and a smile. Grimmjow completely ignored him and got off Ulquiorra, while Ulquiorra was blushing madly. "S…Sorry Szayel", Ulquiorra said shyly avoiding eye contact.

"No it's okay this is your house, you can do whatever you want", Szayel said sitting on the couch. Ulquiorra just went over to where he put his violin to take out the broken string. "Guess Im going to buy some more", Ulquiorra said carefully taking the string out. He got up and put his violin back into the case. Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra and draped his arm around Ulquiorra small shoulders, ~Ulqi im hungry~ he whined. Ulquiorra loved it when Grimmjow whined like that. "We can go out to eat if you want to", Ulquiorra said looking up at Grimmjow. "Yes lets gets some pizza", Grimmjow exclaimed. "Kay, Szayel do you want to come" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow made a face of disapproval he didn't wanted that pink haired freak.

"I wish I could but my dad need me to help with the concert stuff" he said, I'll come back tomorrow with some strings kay", Szayel said to Ulquiorra. "Thanks Szayel". Before he walked out the door Szayel gave Ulquiorra a bear hug and then left. Grimmjow just stared at Ulquiorra but didn't say anything. "Okay let's go", Ulquiorra said getting his coat and putting his shoes on.

PIZZA HUT

There were in the back of pizza hut enjoying themselves, Grimmjow was laughing Ulquiorra because he had cheese on his nose and around his mouth. Ulquiorra couldn't stop blushing when Grimmjow ate it off his face. "Hey Ulqi Szayel said something about this ichigo person, isn't that the guy who was bothering you in class that day", Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra was completely of guard, why would Szayel say anything about his ex. "'Um yah he was my ex", Ulquiorra said quietly. "Oh", was all Grimmjow said. "Why do you want to know", Ulquiorra asked, curiosity filling his voice. "Well Szayel said something about ichigo being a total ass-hole and he said he hope I don't turn out like him", Grimmjow said getting another piece of pizza. "Well he basically he is", Ulquiorra said anger in his words. "Really how come", he asked. So Ulquiorra told the story about him and ichigo breaking up and how he called him an emo cutting freak. Grimmjow just sat there with his mouth wide open, taking it all in.

When Ulquiorra was finished Grimmjow said "That bastard better not show his face around me or he just might die. As soon as he said this a girl with orange hair with 2 clips on the side, was dragging a boy inside. Ulquiorra looked up to see ichigo staring right at him. Grimmjow turned around to see what he was looking at. He looked back at Ulquiorra, and he saw was pure hatred and disgust in his eyes.

Grimmjow got up from his seat saying that he's dead.


	6. Old Memories

**Hey guys, I don't know how this chapter will work out, I didn't get any review's on the last one so I guess it was kind of crappy. I'll try to do better on this one. =/ **

Old Memories

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow get up, mumbling im going to kill him. He immediately grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. "Grimmjow please leave him alone", Ulquiorra said with a warning tone in his voice. He saw ichigo look his way, he quickly looked away. Ichigo held to many memories about his old shitty life, he just wanted to leave now. He gave Ulquiorra him a sly smile on his face, and then he started to walk over to where they sat.

Grimmjow was now sitting down trying to calm his nerves, and trying not to punch the shit out that ichigo kid. He saw him walking towards them, he had to keep his attitude in check because if he didn't Ulquiorra would definitely get mad. "Hey Ulqi, funny meeting you here", Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Ichigo', Ulquiorra asked curtly not even looking at him. "I can't come over and say hi to a distant friend", the carrot top said innocently. "No", Ulquiorra said simply anger filling his voice. ~heyy ichiii im hungry~ a high pitched noise came from behind ichigo. She stops when she saw ichigo talking to this emo kid. "Hold on Orihime im just catching up with a friend", Ichigo said turning around to see his girlfriend.

Ulquiorra did not like this girl at all, she was loud and irritating an-wait a min since when is ichigo straight all of sudden, I mean it's been 8yrs but still. So Ulquiorra took this information to toy with Ichigo. "Ichigo", Ulquiorra said looking up to meet his brown eyes. Ichigo turned around to look at his ex, and saw something flicker in his eyes; but he couldn't tell what it was. "What", he said. Ulquiorra didn't hesitate to say this he wanted Ichigo to hurt as much as he did 8yrs ago. "Since when did you go straight", Ulquiorra asked smoothly.

Grimmjow was on the brink of laughter, he was amazed at how Ulquiorra could be a little devil sometimes. He knew that ichigo was gay, and all of a sudden he's out with a girl. Ulquiorra really knew how to toy with somebody when he wanted to. So he just sat back to watch the show, let's see what happens next he thought.

Ichigo was red as a tomato right now that question was so random, now he knew what that flicker was in his eye (revenge). But he knew how to get him back while he was thinking Orihime was screaming at him that he was gay. "What are you serious", she screamed, she ranted out some more before she walked out. Ulquiorra was trying really hard to suppress a laugh, but he looked at Grimmjow who was already smiling and then they both started to laugh.

Ichigo was mad now, not only does he have a girlfriend, he getting humiliated in public. But he was going to get Ulquiorra back and he knew exactly how. "Thinks that funny, huh ya emo cutting freak" Ichigo said, smirking. Ulquiorra immediately stopped laughing and so did Grimmjow…"Yah that what I thought, I heard that you moved to get away from your father right", Ichigo asked, still smirking. "That's none of your damn business", Ulquiorra said quietly, he didn't want to talk about his father he hated that man with a passion. Grimmjow was just staring at Ulquiorra, if he wasn't going to do anything then he was-but ichigo said something that made Ulquiorra start to shake…..

"Ya know", Ichigo said leaning into Ulquiorra's ear…."Heard your mom came back, and he killed her, yep there was police car's, ambulances and everything", Ichigo said. "Oh and the bad thing about it was that they didn't find your father in there either", he finished.

_No, he's lying his mom left years ago why would she come back now, Ulquiorra thought._

"S…..Stop lying", Ulquiorra said avoiding any kind of eye contact. "Oh no im dead serious you should read the paper more", Ichigo said he was going to say more but he was cut off by Grimmjow-"If I were you, you would me and Ulquiorra the fuck alone before I kick your ass", Grimmjow said grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt.

_What the hell is going on, father was crazy but he wouldn't be crazy enough of to kill his own mother…..would he._

Ulquiorra was still thinking when he heard Grimmjow starting a fight with Ichigo. -"You bastard you're the one who's getting there ass kicked", ichigo yelled. "WHY YOU LI-"G…Grimmjow come on were leaving", Ulquiorra said getting up and separating them in the process. "Like hell I'll leave now", Grimmjow yelled balling his hands into a fist. "Grimmjow just pleas come on", Ulquiorra said pleading. "Tch, you got lucky you little bastard", Grimmjow said before he turned around. Ichigo was getting tired being insulted so he lifted his leg and to kick Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked back at ichigo, he was about kick Grimmjow right in the stomach; but he never got the chance because Ulquiorra jumped in front of him. Ichigo's foot hitting Ulquiorra's stomach hard, he doubled over holding his hand to his mouth. Grimmjow was trying to figure out what the hell just happened, that when he saw Ulquiorra's body on the floor coughing, and ichigo making a run for it.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled; now they definitely caught everybody's attention in the pizza shop. "Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said again picking Ulquiorra's body up. "G…..Grimmjow im fine-cough- don't worry", Ulquiorra said; but he coughed again and blood came out. "Danmit', Grimmjow said carrying him out the pizza shop. The last time he coughed out blood things got bad; he needed a doctor and now. He got to the car and gently put Ulquiorra in the back seat.

_I didn't think my father would take this far, he actually killed his mother…..i really do have a shitty life. _Ulquiorra was thinking these thoughts before he passed out cold. Grimmjow looked back again at Ulquiorra's still figure, Danmit he thought…this is really bad.


	7. Long Chapter

**Okay I want to apologize for the last chapter because I kind of wrote it half-assed. So im sorry and I was rushing it. I will try to make this the longest chapter my goal 2,000 words…just for yall =] oh and I'll throw in a little sex scene to ;)**

A long Chapter

Ulquiorra woke up in an all-white room, where the hell am I he thought. "Ulqi you up", Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra turned his head to see Grimmjow with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He sat up in the bed to take them….camellias his favorite's flowers. "Thank you Grimmjow", Ulquiorra with a smile on his face. Grimmjow was taken back at the smile Ulquiorra gave him, this was an actual smile, and he turned to hide his blush on his face.

"Grimmjow what happened", Ulquiorra asked with a confuse look in his face. "What are you kidding me, you don't remember what happen with ichigo", Grimmjow said surprised. Ulquiorra was getting irritated "Grimmjow I don't remember so that's why im asking you", he said with an irritated tone. Grimmjow explained what had happen at the Pizza shop, with ichigo that girl, and about what happened to Ulquiorra's mother.

It was all coming back now, now he knew why he was here in this hospital bed…ichigo that bastard. "So um yah that's all that happened", Grimmjow finished. He looked down to see Ulquiorra's face; it held no emotion whatsoever "Ul-"When can we leave Grimmjow, and what's today date", He asked getting out of the bed. "Chill Ulqi it's only Thursday and its 11:30, why are you in a rush for". Ulquiorra turned around "I have only two days to practice for the concert thing, and I have to buy a suit, I can't waste my time here in a damn hospital. Grimmjow was going to say something but a doctor came in and said that Ulquiorra can be discharged now.

Ulquiorra was already putting his clothes on he had on earlier, "Great, now let's go", Ulquiorra said heading towards the door. Grimmjow was jogging to catch up with Ulquiorra; I mean he was nearly running to the car. "Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said breathlessly finally catching up. "You need to calm down, and stop stressing, okay", Grimmjow said getting in the driver's seat. "But I have the strings from Szayel, then I got to practice and I ha-"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said turning to face his scattered brain lover. "I got already have your suit and I went to the music store to get your strings, so sit back and chill until we get home", Grimmjow said, he was getting annoyed about how Ulquiorra never thinks about himself, always about other people.

Ulquiorra looked sorry…."Sorry I didn't mean t-He was silent by a pair of lips on his, he didn't know what was going on, but eventually started to kiss back. They broke apart "Now can you just shut the hell up and relax", Grimmjow whispered in his ear. Ulquiorra was so dazed from the kiss, all he did as shook his head.

HOME

By the time Grimmjow pulled up to the house Ulquiorra was long asleep, he looked so at peace; his head against the window and his hands in his lap. So cute, Grimmjow thought to himself. He got out the car and went to the other side to pick up his lover and bring him to the house. Once they were inside Grimmjow went directly to the room and laid Ulquiorra down on the bed, covering his body with the blanket.

Grimmjow was going to catch himself some sleep to but he stopped when Ulquiorra was mumbling something under his breath. Grimmjow got closer to his face so he could hear what he was saying. "M…mom", Ulquiorra whispered. He was having another one of those dreams, his father was beating her with one of his beer bottles, and Ulquiorra was trying to stop it.

_Father come on stop, quit it, Ulquiorra said._

_The bottle came hurtling at Ulquiorra face hitting him in his head, knocking him cold._

_When he woke his mother was gone, for that month…..never coming back until._

"Mother", Ulquiorra screamed shooting up in his bed covered in sweat his eyes wide. Grimmjow nearly jumped out his own skin, when Ulquiorra yelled out. "Danmit Ulquiorra what the He-Grimmjow stopped when he saw that Ulquiorra was crying, tears falling down his pale cheeks. " Ulquiorra you okay", Grimmjow said sitting down on the side of the bed. Ulquiorra just leaned his head into Grimmjow chest, and started to sob away his sorrow.

Grimmjow knew this was going to happen Ulquiorra has a habit of bottling up his emotions and then completely breaking down in the end. He didn't know he would break down this fast.

Ulquiorra as crying, he knew that but he was confused of what he was crying for. His father for being such an ass, his mother dying, the incident with ichigo, or was just he life was a living hell until Grimmjow rescued him. He didn't know, all he really wanted to do was being held; that's when he felt arms around him. "Ulquiorra don't cry, it's bad for you to hold everything in that's why you break down like this", Grimmjow said quietly.

He pulled back to wipe the tears from his face….. "I'm sorry, I brought you into my crappy life, you don't deserve this I shouldn't have to burden you with my problems", Ulquiorra said looking up. Grimmjow brought his hand up to wipe the remaining tears off his face…."Ulqi stop blaming yourself on stuff, nothing that happen yesterday was your fault", Grimmjow said reassuring stroking Ulquiorra's long raven hair. "Ulqi", Grimmjow said leaning in to his lover "Nothing that happened these past years are your fault okay", Grimmjow said.

He didn't give Ulquiorra a chance because he pulled him to a hot kiss, forcing his tongue inside of Ulquiorra's mouth. He made Ulquiorra lay on his back there kiss broken for air….."G…Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said pulling Grimmjow back down to bite and suck his neck. They haven't done it in a while, and Grimmjow kissing him made him forget everything and all that matter was that Grimmjow needed to be inside him. "Your feisty today", Grimmjow backing out of Ulquiorra reach, but Ulquiorra grabbed his tan shoulders and brought him down so he could hear.

"I want you inside me now", Ulquiorra said his eyes filled with lust and nothing else. Grimmjow didn't know what was going with Ulquiorra, I mean he was crying minutes ago and now he wanted sex. Well better do what he says, he looks like he could devour me if he wanted, Grimmjow thought. Reaching across to the bedside table to get some lube, Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and said "I want it rough". "What Ulquiorra are you sure", Grimmjow asked getting excited, he would be doing it rough all the time but Ulquiorra was more of a gentle person. "Grimmjow, now", Ulquiorra moaned. "Alright chill im getting there", Grimmjow said getting in front of Ulquiorra.

He pulled the smaller man into his lap, as he aligned himself he asked once more if Ulquiorra as ready. "Danmit jus-Ulquiorra was cut off by Grimmjow thrusting his length all the way in. He was tight really tight but it felt good, he stayed still so Ulquiorra can get used to it…"G…..Grimmjow move", Ulquiorra moaned into Grimmjow's ear. And with that Grimmjow started to move, thrusting faster each time.

Ulquiorra felt too good he felt like he was on fire, he moaned louder when Grimmjow hit his sweet spot. Grimmjow was about to come and he could feel it; he thrust faster hitting a certain spot that sent Ulquiorra off the edge. Ulquiorra bit down on Grimmjow's neck, feeling that hot sensation in his groin. "G…Grimmjow i….. I'm gon—"I know me to" Grimmjow said. "Ahhhh Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned out, coming onto Grimmjow's stomach; and Grimmjow coming inside of him.

They onto the bed exhausted and sleepy, Ulquiorra crawled over to Grimmjow to wrap his arms around his tan muscular body. "I love you so much", he said quietly Grimmjow looked down and kissed him softly on the lips…"I love you to babe", Grimmjow said before going to sleep.

MORNING

Grimmjow woke up from his slumber, to see a cute little sight. Ulquiorra was smiling in his sleep, and he giggled just a little. Grimmjow wondered why he was giggling like that; he realized were his hands were. Was Ulquiorra ticklish on his sides? He moved fingers over his sides again, and Ulquiorra giggled again. Grimmjow laughed this is gonna be funny, he sat up and moved on top of Ulquiorra: waking him up in the process.

"What are you doing", Ulquiorra asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. Grimmjow smirked and said nothing. Ulquiorra tried to get up but Grimmjow held him down. "Grimmjow can you move", Ulquiorra asked staring at him with a questioning look. Grimmjow just leaned in closer to his ear, "Ulqi are you ticklish", He asked. "N…No why", Ulquiorra answered but he looked down and saw how dangerously close his hands were to his sides. "I think your lying cause seems to me that you are", Grimmjow said moving his hands up and down on Ulquiorra sides; making him smile. Then he giggled. Grimmjow looked up.

"Don't", Ulquiorra said, but it was too late Grimmjow was already running his calloused hands on Ulquiorra's sides. G….Grimmjow quit it –in between laughs- Come on S…..Stop.

Grimmjow was totally enjoying himself, he never seen Ulquiorra laugh so much, it was quite a sight to see. But he stopped when Ulquiorra started to cough; he backed up to give him some space "Sorry Ulqi I didn't mean to", Grimmjow said feeling sorry, he had forgotten that he was in the hospital the other day. "No I'm fine Grimmjow don't worry, but I am hungry", Ulquiorra said before getting up.

Grimmjow insisted he cook breakfast but Ulquiorra remember the last time he cooked and they almost didn't have a house to live. "Ulquiorra just let me cook for you okay, so tell me what do you want", Grimmjow said being stubborn. Ulquiorra just sighed and said he wanted toast and eggs, he shouldn't mess this up Ulquiorra thought….but oh how wrong he was.

4 minutes later

"Grimmjow put it out", Ulquiorra yelled, he somehow managed to get the toaster on fire how he would never now. "Im trying don't rush me", Grimmjow yelled back, he didn't know how this happen all he did was put the little nob on super crunchy and the damn just exploded. There whole would be burned down if he didn't put it out. So he walked over and got a pot and filled it with water, while he was doing that Ulquiorra was getting the fire extinguisher, when he pointed at the fire and WAS going to put it out until he was covered in water.

When the pot with water Grimmjow turned to put it out but Ulquiorra was standing in the way and accidently threw the water at him. Good thing is the water hit the fire to so it's Grimmjow thought. "Sorry Ulquiorra I didn't see yah there", was all he said.

Ulquiorra happy at the fact that the fire as put out but he was mad as hell that he as covered in water. "Grimmjow you idiot we have a fire extinguisher", Ulquiorra said taking his wet shirt off. "Sorry I didn't know", Grimmjow said as he turned around from cleaning up the mess; he stopped and stared Ulquiorra. "What"? He said. "That is a huge turn on Ulqi", Grimmjow said walking to him and wrapping his arms around his small waist. Ulquiorra just blushed…Grimmjow saw this opportunity to tickle him he moved his hand up closer to Ulquiorra's sides.

Without warning Ulquiorra was on the floor with Grimmjow on top of him tickling him to death.


	8. The End

Play your Heart Out

It was the day of the concert, and Ulquiorra was nervous as hell. They were on their way there, and Ulquiorra just wanted to hurry up and get it over with.

Grimmjow looked over to Ulquiorra and he could tell that he was nervous, they came to a stop light and he turned to face the nervous Ulquiorra. "Hey, you will be great so stop worrying okay", Grimmjow said smiling. Ulquiorra looked up unsure of himself "You really mean that"? He asked Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That answer your question", Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face. He didn't say anything, but he did have a blush on his face.

The light turned green and Grimmjow sped of smirking the whole there "You're too fucking cute sometimes".

CONCERT

Once they were there they saw Szayel walking up to the car. Grimmjow saw and mumbled something rude under his breath; he really didn't like that pink hair freak. ~Ulqi you look adorable in that suit and that green tie goes perfect with your eyes~ Szayel exclaimed hugging Ulquiorra to death. "Thank you Szayel", Ulquiorra said detangling himself from Szayel's death hug. "Well come on let's get you all set up and ready. Ulquiorra just nodded before following him to the door.

Grimmjow was silent the whole time; he really wanted to punch that freak in the mouth for hugging his Ulquiorra like that. But he didn't want to ruin his night, so he kept quiet. Szayel said he could get some more practice in his room in the back, and he said he would come back when it's his turn to go. He left leaving Ulquiorra in his room. Grimmjow went back to get a seat and to watch the rest of the performers.

6 PERFORMERS LATER

Finally it was Ulquiorra's turn, he walked gracefully to the stage; he bowed then placed his Violin to his necked and played.

It was beautiful to Grimmjow he never seen him play like this (well there was that night when it rained) but this, this was totally different, he was so into playing this it was nice but it had a sad tone to it. When he finished everybody clapped, but Grimmjow was the one to stand at up and yell hell yah.

Ulquiorra looked over at the crowd until he heard loud hell yah….. Must be Grimmjow he thought. He got off the stage to be congratulated by Szayel who pulled him into a death hug again. Once he let go, said that he was the best out of all of them. Grimmjow came out of nowhere, kissing Ulquiorra right in front of Szayel (looked jealous) … "You where fucking awesome Ulqi". Grimmjow said pulling away from the kiss. Still dazed Ulquiorra let out a breathless thank you.

"_NOW FOR THE WINNER…LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE WINNER IS….Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra heard the crowd cheer for as he went on the stage to get his trophy and a contract to composure.

After the concert they all went out to eat and had their fun, but as soon as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got home he went straight to bed; but Grimmjow wouldn't let him. "You were really great Ulqi", Grimmjow said snuggling up against Ulquiorra's face like a cat. Ulquiorra just smiled, he loved Grimmjow so much; once he thought about it he really didn't have a hateful life anymore;

He had a job

He has something he loves to do

He living a nice life

And with the person he loves the most

"Thank you Grimmjow from taking me from that hateful life I used to live in", Ulquiorra said… "I love you he added. Grimmjow just looked down at his lover. "Your welcome, I love you to", Grimmjow said before going to sleep.

**Okay people this is the end of this story, yah it's kind of crappy I know REVIEW PLZZZZ AND THANK U.**

**Oh and im taking any idea's you got with these 2 pairing, any topic you give me I'll write it =) but I'll only do it if I gets some reviews but until then im going to take a break with writing until I get any new topics. **

**And for the people who took the time to read this THANNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK UUUUUUUUU. All of you are the best. =) See ya…for now**


End file.
